Josy
Josy ist eine junge Französin mit sehr heller Haut, rabenschwarzen Haaren und sehr dunklen Augen. Sie ist schlank , aber mit ordentlichen Rundingen versehen, vor allem am Oberkörper (die wirklich gute Arbeit sind). Auch sonst ist sie ziemlich schwer vercybert, was man dem zierlichen Mädchen aber nicht sofort ansieht. Sie ist fit, aber nciht übermäßig aufgebaut, und hat eine subtile sexuelle Ausstrahlung, die sie auch gerne und viel einsetzt. Außerdem hat sie immer etwas trauriges, getriebenes und schutzbedürftiges, und auch das setzt sie gerne ein. Josy ist abhängig von Metamphetaminen und Novacoke, auch wenn sie es bisher einigermaßen schafft, ihre Sucht im Zaum zu halten. Sie neigt allerdings vor allem in Stressituationen dazu, sich mit allem zu betäuben, was sie kriegen kann. Biographie Josefine-Marie wurde als erstgeborene Tochter von Jacob (einem Touristenführer) und Adelais Devroux (einer Sicherheitstechnikerin) in eine behütet lebende Familie geboren. Zwei Jahre nach ihr kam ihre Schwester Shiloh-Nouvel zur Welt, und das Familienglück war ziemlich perfekt. Die kleine Josefine-Marie hatte ein ausgeprägtes Bewegungsbedürfnis und nahm ab einem Alter von 5 Jahren Ballettstunden. Auf dem Weg, sie von der Endhaltestelle eines Busses abzuholen, wo sie dank nicht gelöstem Fahrschein gestrandet war, verunglückte ihr Vater tödlich. Kurz vor ihrem zehnten Geburtstag. Das hat Adleais ihr nie verziehen. Adelais Devroux heiratete ein Jahr später Mathéo Nemours, einen aufsteigenden Stern bei ESPRIT Industries, und zog mit ihm und ihren beiden Töchtern nach Marseilles um. Diese Veränderung, die Anspannung mit ihrer Mutter, und der Tod ihres Vaters machte aus Joseine-Marie ein überaus bockiges Kind - und weckte etwas düsteres in Mathéo. Recht bald wandelten sich dessen Prügel zu sexuellen Übergriffen. Adelais wusste davon, aber ließ ihn machen. Josy floh mit 12 vor Mathéo und rutschte prompt auf den Babystrich ab, was ihr durch ihre langjährige Missbrauchsgeschichte leicht fiel. Hier wurde sie schließlich an Narcotics, den damaligen Besitzer des FreeFall, verkauft. Dort and sie eines Tages Cathy, die Narcotics gerade foltern wollte, und verhalf ihr zur flucht. Kurz darauf musste sie ebenfalls aus dem Free Fall fliehen udn flüchtete zu ihrem damaligen Freund, Perry. Ihre Familie ließ sie für tot erklären, und Adelais - jetzt in der Situation, Kinder schützen zu müssen an denen ihr was leigt - installierte ein dichtes Überwachungsnetz im Haus und sorgte dafür, dass Mathéo einer harten, intensiven BTL-basierten "Kur" seiner Neigungen unterzogen wurde, was weitgehend erfolgreich war. In dessen Gang, den Street Devils, wurde sie von Anfang an nicht gemocht, was letztlich zu Perrys Bruch mit der Gang führte. Die beiden blieben dann etwa ein Jahr ein Paar, bis Josy den zu Drogenexzessen neigenden Perry zugunsten von Brandon verließ. Das wiederum ging eineinhalb Jahre gut, dann wurde Brandon verhaftet und (durch Josys Eingriff) in ein Spezialprogramm mit Haftverkürzung gebracht. Leider entschied Lone Star, genau hier KE mal eins reinzudrücken, und als Brandon zurück kam, war er ein pschisches Wrack durch den Einsatz von BTLs. Zwischendrin nahm ihre Schwester Shiloh, die sich zu einer fähigen Hackerin entwickelt hatte (im Rahmen dessen, was eine Verzehnjährige so kann, auch wenn sie eine ganz besondere Affinität zu Computern hat). Sie will zu Josy und hat nie geglaubt dass sie wirklich ermordet wurde. Josy reist nach Frankreich mti dem Vorsatz, Mathéo zu ermorden und ihre Familie von dem Übel zu befreien. Als erstes besucht sie ihren Vater,d er gerade in den cAs in seiner Mind Clinic ist, und tötet ihn nach einer brutalen Foltertour, indem sie ihn dazu bringt, sich vor einen Zug zu werfen. Sie trifft sich dann in Marseilles mit Shiloh und erfährt vom Überwachungswahn ihrer Mutter. die wiederum hat aber ncith mit einer Einbruchsspezialistin gerechnet, und Josy kann sich durch das Überwachungssystem schleichen und sitzt dann mti einer MP im Anschlag bei Adelais und will Antworten. Adelais verflucht Josy, und Josy schiesst ihr aus einem drogengesteuerten Impuls eine lange Salve ins Gesicht. Josy schafft es, alles so aussehen zu lassen als sei das ein Einbrecher gewesen und nimmt ihre Schwestern mit nach Seattle, wo Tara sie hin fliegen muss. Diese Ereignisse, kombiniert mit der Belastung durch die Runs und die wachsende Bedrohung durch Narcotics, der in dieser Zeit eine Affäre von Josy, ein Mädchen namens Kim, zu einem stöhnenden, wimmernden Fleischklops zerschnitt, hatte keinen guten Einfluss auf Josy. Narcotics wurde schließlich durch einen Zugriff mit Hilfe von Tara, Keiler und der Hackerin CyFi (die infolge dieses Zugriffs vor dem FBI flüchten musste) getötet, was Urubias Übernahme des FreeFall bedingte. Nach Narcotis' Fall kam sie, nicht zuletzt im Verlauf eines gemeinsamen Auftrags in Hawaii, wieder mit Perry zusammen, auch wenn die Beziehung sich nciht mehr so gut entwickelt, zumal Josy ihre Tätigkeit als Wetworkerin inzwischen sehr zusetzt. Daß eins ihrer letzten Ziele sie in ihrer Wohnung überfallen wollte und, als sie nciht heim kam, ihre Katzen gegessen hat, hat auch nicht geholfen. Fähigkeiten Josy ist eine durchaus kompetente Einbrecherin und Allrounderin, weltlich und gut mit elektronik, Schlössern, Maschinenpistolen und im Nahkampf. Sie hat bereits einige aufsehenerregende Jobs hinter sich, neben einer Reihe von geheimnisumwitterten Aufträgen mit Drachen mehrere Runs für Bull MacCallister und Cathy. Sie hat schon viel im Ausland gearbeitet. In letzter Zeit hat sie einen guten Ruf als Wetworkerin erworben. Josy ist schwer augmantiert, meidet aber Cyberware - ihr Körper enthält fast ausschließlich Bioware, mit Knochenverstärkungen, einem Synapsenbeschleuniger, Muskelstraffung und -verstärkung, sowie verbesserten Pheromonen und einigen anderen, eher kosmetischen Biomods. Sie verfügt über ein ansehnliches Arsenal und mehrere Verstecke im Großraum Seattle. Kontakte Ihre Hauptvermittlerin ist Cathy, aber sie hat mit Bull MacCallister einen kompetenten Zweitschieber. Sie hat Kontakte zu Knight-Errant (auch wenn sie Cops aus Prinzip nciht leiden kann) und in den Orkuntergrund, für dessen Sache im Rahmen von Proposition 23 sie sich stark einsetzte. Außerdem hat sie Kontakte zur Yakuza. Beziehungen zu anderen Personen Josy hatte Affären mit Tara und Keiler, und greift immer wieder auf die zurück, wenn sie Hilfe braucht. Sie ist liiert mit Perry (der ihre Affären aber akzeptiert hat). Ihre Schwestern, Manon Nemours und Shiloh-Nouvel Nemours (die insgeheim eine Technomancerin ist), leben teils bei ihr, teils in einem Internat in Seattle. Sie hängt sehr an den beiden und gibt viel Geld und Zeit darauf, dass es ihnen gut geht. Dabei ist sie auch von Schuldgefühlen getrieben, immerhin hat sie deren (und ihre) Mutter erschossen. Category:Runner Category:Seattle Category:PC